Jedi Wizardry
by Senda Kenobi
Summary: HarryPotter/Star Wars crossover. A Jedi with an interesting past shows up at Hogwarts during Harry's 5th year. Changes and surprises abound.
1. A new Beginning

Jedi Wizardry  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do not own Star Wars. They are property of J. K. Rowling and George Lucas & company respectively. I do, however own the plot and the characters of Senda Kenobi and her mother Atlantea Kenobi (nee Zimmer). You may use them on the condition that you ask first and send me the story when you are done. (I love reading stories) E-mail is in my profile.  
  
Author's Note: This story came up as a result of boredom. Please review. I'll try to post more later. Have fun.  
  
Chapter 1: A New Beginning  
  
"You guys, I hear that there's going to be a new class for after hours!" Hermione said as she returned from talking to a few of her Ravenclaw friends in another car. Ron and Harry jumped, started.  
  
Ron said "Hermione! Don't startle us like that!" he paused and added, " What's the class about?"  
  
Hermione replied, "I don't know. No one even knows who the teacher is going to be."  
  
Harry spoke for the first time, "hopefully not Snape." The three burst into laughter and they amused themselves for the remainder of the train ride to Hogwarts.  
  
After the sorting, Headmaster Dumbledore stood up to introduce new teachers for the year.  
  
" Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. There are two teachers that need introduction. First, as we had an opening for DADA, we invited back a teacher that many of you will remember. Remus Lupin has agreed to return to teach again." The hall erupted into cheers at this. Even some of the Slytherins applauded.  
  
Dumbledore held his hand up for silence and continued, "In addition, an after hours class will be offered to fourth and fifth year students. Jedi Studies is an extremely exclusive class. Only 20 students will be in it. There is a blood test to measure potential. If you are interested, go to the infirmary this week to be tested. This will be taught by Senda Kenobi."  
  
As she walked out, there was polite applause. Miss Kenobi was a woman of about 25 with dark hair. When she removed her cloak Harry saw that she wasn't dressed in robes like everyone else. She wore a tan tunic, brownish pants and boots. Attached at her waist was a small cylindrical object. She smiled and waved at everyone before sitting down.  
  
Finally, the food appeared and everyone feasted. There was some talk about the new class. Almost everyone decided to try out.  
  
By Wednesday, everyone had taken the test. Everyone who had tried out was nervously awaiting the class list that would go up on Friday.  
  
At last, Friday came and the list was posted.  
  
Gryffindor:  
  
Brown, Lavender  
  
Creevey, Colin  
  
Finnegan, Seamus  
  
Granger, Hermione  
  
Longbottom, Neville  
  
Potter, Harry  
  
Weasley, Virginia  
  
Weasley, Ronald  
  
Slytherin:  
  
Bulstrode, Millicent  
  
Goyle, Gregory  
  
Malfoy, Draco  
  
Parkinson, Pansy  
  
Zabini, Blaise  
  
Ravenclaw:  
  
Boot, Terry  
  
Brocklehurst, Mandy  
  
Desstler, Erik  
  
Turpin, Lisa  
  
Hufflepuff:  
  
Abbott, Hannah  
  
Bones, Susan  
  
Finch-Fletchley, Justin  
  
A note at the bottom of the list said:  
  
  
  
Meet out on the Quidditch field at 4:00 pm today. Don't be late.  
  
Senda Kenobi  
  
To be continued… 


	2. Lessons

Chapter 2- Lessons  
  
Disclaimer: See first chapter.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry this is so short. I'll have more later. Please review more!!!  
  
At 4:00, everyone was sitting in the stands of the Quidditch field, but Professor Kenobi was nowhere in sight.  
  
Suddenly, she ran onto the field and flipped into the stands. Everyone clapped and Terry Boot exclaimed  
  
"That was amazing, Miss!"  
  
She smiled and said "Thank you." She paused, looked at how everyone was dressed (in their school uniforms), took a wand out and said "Accio training clothes!"  
  
A few minutes later, a box flew to the stands. Professor Kenobi opened it and passed out tunics and pants similar to hers. She also gave boots to everyone.  
  
"Go change in the locker rooms, then come out here." They all got changed and returned to the field.  
  
Professor Kenobi motioned them to sit down on the grass.  
  
She said, "Get comfortable. I am going to tell you the history of the Jedi order." She closed her eyes and started.  
  
To be continued… 


	3. Jedi History

Chapter 3- Jedi History  
  
Disclaimer: see chapter 1  
  
Author's Note: THIS HAS SPOILERS FOR THE MOVIES!!! If you haven't seen them, watch them before reading this. Some of this is from the first draft of the original movie. Thanks to Genesis and Gaia Ravyn Myles for reviewing. Please review more. Happy reading and MTFBWYA  
  
  
  
Many millennia ago, a wise man named The Starseeker first made contact with the Force. He learned of the two sides of the Force: the Light or good side and the Dark or evil side. He aligned himself with the Light side and taught his children who in turn taught theirs. Thus the Order of Jedi Knights was started. Over a thousand generations of Jedi were the protectors of the galaxy against the Sith. Eventually the Sith were virtually wiped out. During this time the Jedi Code was developed. The most important part of this was the first part. It went like this:  
  
There is no ignorance, there is knowledge.  
  
There is no passion, there is serenity.  
  
There is no emotion, there is peace.  
  
There is no death, there is the Force.  
  
Then came the dark times; The Galactic Empire. About 40 years ago, the Old Republic was in turmoil. There was great corruption in the Senate and no confidence in the leaders. A young senator, named Ruk Palpatine, from the small planet of Naboo rose to power as the new Supreme Chancellor. It turned out that he was the last remaining of the Sith Order, Darth Sidious. He corrupted a Jedi-in-training or Padawan named Anikin Skywalker. When Palpatine completed Anikin's training he (Anikin) became the Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Vader. Together, with the help of Mandalorian clones (**Author's note: think Boba Fett**) they started a Galaxy-wide genocide of the Jedi Order.  
  
Soon, the Jedi, who had numbered in the thousands, were reduced to less than twenty. The few survivors hid across the galaxy. One left to go to another. That was my Father, Obi-wan Kenobi. When he met my mother, they returned to his galaxy and settled on a small Outer-Rim planet called Tattoine. This is where I was born about 25 years ago. Also on this planet was hidden the son of Anikin Skywalker, Luke.  
  
Father and Mother trained me as a Jedi and as a sorceress. When my mother was killed, Father sent me to the Rebel Alliance to fight the Empire. When I was 15, my father started training Luke who was almost 20. They left Tattoine for Alderaan, a peaceful planet that was a center of the Alliance, when the received a summons from Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan.  
  
When they got there, Alderaan was destroyed. Blown up. My father, Luke and the Captain of the transport, Han Solo infiltrated an Imperial space station nearby. This was the Death Star, which had decimated Alderaan. Once on board, they found the Leia Organa and rescued her. Father gave up his life so the others could escape.  
  
They got to the Rebel base on Yavin IV and were able to find a weakness in the Death Star. It turned out that they had been tracked. The Death Star was on its way to the Yavin system to blow up the Rebel base. An attack was launched. I was sick, so I didn't get to fight in that historic battle. Luke took my X-wing fighter and actually destroyed the Death Star. That was the first major victory for the Alliance.  
  
Over the next five years, the battle continued. At one point, Luke went to be trained by the last remaining Jedi Master, Yoda. He left before completing the training and learned of his heritage. When he returned, Yoda was about to die. What he had found of his father was confirmed and he found out that Leia Organa was his sister.  
  
When Bothan spies brought intelligence that another Death Star was being built, the final battle of the Rebellion was planned. Over the Forest Moon of Endor, construction of the second Death Star was almost complete. At this point, there was a force field surrounding the space station. Han Solo led a team of Alliance fighters to take out the shield. With the help of natives from Endor, they were successful. During this, Luke went to confront his father and the Emperor so he could become a full Jedi Knight. In the ensuing fight, Darth Vader returned to the Light side and his true nature as Anikin Skywalker. Anikin gave his life to kill the emperor and Luke escaped with his father's body seconds before the Death Star exploded.  
  
After this battle, a New Republic was formed. With my help, Luke established a Jedi school on Yavin IV. Since then, Jedi have been trained and sent across the galaxy to combat remnants of the Empire and other threats. Finally, this past year, I decided to return to my mother's home planet of Terra to teach Jedism and find my mother's relatives. Thus, we end up here. 


	4. A Surprise

Chapter Three: A Surprise  
  
Disclaimer: see chapter 1  
  
Author's Note: Characters may seem a malenky bit OOC. Appypolly loggies, my droogies. Your humble narrator claims artistic license. (That's Nadsat. Read A Clockwork Orange if You're Over 15.) In addition, sorry it took so long to update. Have fun and MTFBWY.  
  
There was a long silence and then Blaise Zabini raised her hand. Professor Kenobi acknowledged her and Blaise asked  
  
"What exactly is the Force?"  
  
Professor Kenobi's answer was "The Force is an energy created by all living things. The Force binds the universe together and from it springs life. We have contact with the Force because of little creatures living in our blood called Midichlorians. These creatures live in symbiosis with us and the number a person has determines how string in the Force a person is." She paused then continued, "Now it is time for some practical training." Professor Kenobi knelt at the training box and took out silvery cylinders like her own. She passed them out. Then she took hers off her belt and pressed a button. A beam of concentrated blue light shot out about three feet.  
  
This is a lightsaber, the traditional weapon of a Jedi. The ones you have are training sabers. You may keep these until you build your own later in the training. Press the button on the side to turn them on." Everyone did so and white light formed the blades. The students started swinging them around. Pansy accidentally swung her blade too far and hit Goyle on the arm.  
  
"OWWWWWWW!" he bellowed, clutching his arm where it had been hit.  
  
Professor Kenobi looked up and said, "Now you see why you are working with training sabers. If you had a real lightsaber, then Gregory would no longer have his arm. Watch."  
  
Professor Kenobi took out a 2-foot metal rod and threw it up in the air. She waited a few seconds, and then ignited her lightsaber. It flew through the air and the rod fell to the ground in eight pieces.  
  
"Now you are each going to work with a training probe." Professor Kenobi said "Just try to deflect the blasts for now."  
  
As they were working, Hermione was knocked down by a blast from her probe. Pansy laughed at her and said  
  
"Look at that know-it-all Gryffindor Mudblood! She can't do this right!"  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and said "Aw Pansy, Just lay off! What's the point of calling Granger that anyway?" he walked over to Hermione and offered her a hand up.  
  
Hermione looked suspicious and asked "Why are you being nice to me all of a sudden, Malfoy?"  
  
Draco looked away and answered, "I did some thinking over the summer and I realized what a prat I've been these past four years." Addressing everyone, he said, "I'm sorry. I have been a complete jerk since the beginning of first year. I want to somehow make amends."  
  
Hermione looked up at Draco and said, "I accept your apology. Now will you help me up?" he was about to, when Harry and Ron stepped in front of him.  
  
Harry said, "First show us your arm. We want to make sure you're sincere." Ron nodded in agreement so Draco pushed up his sleeve and showed them that his arm was free of the Dark mark.  
  
"Look, no mark. I can't do everything my father does, can I?" He said.  
  
Ron grinned and responded "Guess not.", So Draco went over and helped Hermione up.  
  
Professor Kenobi strode over and asked "Is there something wrong?"  
  
Ginny said, "No, actually something was just resolved." 


	5. Persistant Changes

Chapter Five: Persistent Change  
  
Disclaimer: see chapter 1  
  
Author's Note: We're in for the long haul here. This is probably going to be a VERY long story. I hope you will still read it. Please review. Flames are ok; they keep me warm!!! J/k. Happy reading and MTFBWY.  
  
  
  
At first, everyone was uncomfortable with the actions of the Jedi students. Some thought that house rivalry should stay alive. One of these was Professor Severus Snape.  
  
During Potions, around December, Neville messed up on a poison antidote. Professor Snape took 30 points off Gryffindor and gave Neville a detention.  
  
"You will report to Mr. Filch at four PM today. No excuses." Snape said  
  
Neville was too stunned to speak. In an instant, Draco, Harry, Hermione and Ron were beside him.  
  
Draco was the first to speak: "Why are you always picking on Neville? If one of us Slytherins had melted our caldron, you would have been all concerned, but since it was Neville, YOU think it is all right to punish him!"  
  
"Besides", Harry continued "Neville has a lesson at four o'clock. If you want to give him detention then, you will have to speak with Professor Kenobi."  
  
Snape turned red. He shouted "Everyone out! I'm sick of you all!" The students quickly gathered their belongings and left.  
  
  
  
Senda Kenobi was in her classroom with a probe. She leapt over the probe and deflected the blast with her lightsaber. She landed on the ground just as her door was flung open by Professor Snape.  
  
"May I help you Severus? Or do you just want to watch me train?" Senda asked, unconcerned.  
  
Professor Snape exploded " What have you done to these students, Professor Kenobi? They act like brainwashed drones. House rivalry keeps the students in line."  
  
Senda's eyes flashed in anger. Her voice shook as she said, "Perhaps, Professor, you should realize that this "Rivalry" tears the students apart. If that continues, how will they stand against the Dark forces?" She brushed past Snape and went to the Quidditch field. When she got there, the students had assembled.  
  
She looked at each student and made a decision.  
  
"Today," She announced "you will begin work on your lightsabers. You may use any materials, but the focusing crystal must be without blemish. The color of your saber will be your choice." 


	6. Lightsabers

Chapter 6: Lightsabers Disclaimer: see chapter 1  
  
Colin Creevey asked, "Is there any particular significance attached to color?" "Yes, Colin, each color has a different meaning. I have a chart that has most colors used on it." Professor Kenobi said. She passed a chart out to each of the students. Harry looked at his: |Color |Meaning | |White |Purity | |Yellow |Joy | |Purple |Love | |Silver |New beginnings | |Green |Living Force | |Blue |Unifying Force | |Orange |Balance | |Brown |Simplicity | |Pink |Empathy | |Bronze |Energy |  
  
Harry raised his hand. When he was acknowledged he asked "What about red? It's not on the list." Professor Kenobi looked uncomfortable and averted her eyes. She took a deep breath and answered Harry's question: Red is not on the list because it, along with black, is traditionally a Sith Lord's color choice. Red represents anger, while black stands for hate. They can be used, they usually just aren't." She glanced at her chronometer and continued, "Bring your color choices to class tomorrow. If you do not already have the gem, or yours is flawed, we will purchase a stone this weekend. Class Dismissed!" She walked away quickly while the students sat in confusion. Suddenly Millicent spoke "We should probably figure out something to do for the rest of class. Maybe everyone can choose a lightsaber color?" "Good idea, Millicent." Said Colin, "I already know which color I want: Green. I already have the gemstone so that's not a problem." Hermione suggested they all write their choices and whether they had a gem onto a piece of parchment. It took the rest of class, but they finally had a list: |Name |Blade Color |Have Focuser? | |Colin Creevy |Green |Yes | |Ron Weasley |White |No | |Lavender Brown |Purple |Not sure | |Harry Potter |Red |In Gringotts | |Draco Malfoy |Silver |No | |Hermione Granger |Green |No | |Ginny Weasley |Yellow |No | |Pansy Parkinson |Pink |No | |Lisa Turpin |Blue |Yes | |Justin |Brown |No | |Finch-Fletchley | | | |Susan Bones |Bronze |No | |Blaise Zabini |Orange |No | |Erik Desstler |Silver |Yes | |Gregory Goyle |Green |No | |Neville |Bronze |Yes | |Longbottom | | | |Terry Boot |Blue |No | |Mandy |Pink |No | |Brocklehurst | | | |Hannah Abbot |White |Yes | |Seamus Finnegan |Green |No | |Millicent |Yellow |No | |Bulstrode | | |  
  
  
  
When Harry's choice was made known, shock reigned. "But Red's a Dark Side color, Harry!" exclaimed Ron agitatedly. Harry answered, "True, but Professor Kenobi said that red wasn't forbidden and besides, I have a ruby that belonged to my mother d that I want to use." "Good reason, Potter. Just don't get on the wrong end of a traditional Jedi. Else who would I tease about their scar?" Draco interjected. Just then, the dinner bell rang. All the students went into the Great hall to eat.  
  
To be continued.  
  
A/N: Sorry it's so short. I'll write more soon. Thanks to all my reviewers! 


	7. A Surprising Discovery

Chapter 7- A Surprising Discovery Disclaimer: See Ch 1 A/N: Sparrow- The Force and magic are two different sources of power. Both may seem the same, but each gives its wielders different abilities.  
  
The next day, the students gave the list to Professor Kenobi, who was surprised that they had chosen so fast. " I will arrange the trip to London for Saturday. Everyone will go, so you will know what to look for. I will provide a power source for your blade, but you must decide what to make the rest of the components out of as the lightsaber is a reflection of the wielder." She announced.  
  
That Saturday, Professor Kenobi, the students, and Professor Lupin (who was helping supervise the students) flooed to Diagon Alley. After exchangeing money and retrieving Harry's gem at Gringotts, they ventured into Muggle London. Each student purchased their gem and the trip was uneventful until they went to the last shop. Draco looked up and exclaimed "Mum! What are you doing here?" "Shopping. Please don't tell you father." Narcissa replied. Professor Kenobi walked to the pair and introduced herself, saying " Hello Mrs. Malfoy. I am Senda Kenobi, Jedi Master and Teacher at Hogwarts." Narcissa Malfoy stared at her in shock. Narcissa whispered " 'Tea? But, you left years ago!" "That was my mother's nickname. How did you know Atlantea Zimmer?" Senda queried. Narcissa smiled sadly. "I'm her sister. 


	8. Answers

Chapter Eight: Answers  
  
Author's Note: Sorry it's taken so long to write. Since it's summer, I'll try to write more often. Thanks to all my reviewers! MTFBWYA  
  
Senda exclaimed, "Sister? But, my mother's younger sister was named-" she was cut off.  
  
"Cissa, correct? That was your mother's nickname for me. I called her Tea, as you just said." Narcissa embraced Senda and continued, "Your mother was six years older than me. She married your father soon after her graduation and you were born a year later, before they left. I haven't seen Tea in twenty-five years."  
  
Senda returned the embrace and said "Mom asked me before she died to find you and give you a message holo she made. I have it at Hogwarts, whenever you want to claim it. I never hoped it would be this easy to find you!" she stopped. "Wait a second. I've been teaching my cousin for four months and I never noticed it! There goes my credibility as all-knowing." Everyone laughed at this comment.  
  
"In regards to the message, how about you come to our manor for Christmas and bring it with you. Christmas is a time to be with family, after all." Narcissa said  
  
Senda nodded, "I would love to."  
  
"Good. Then you can accompany Draco. Now I must be going. Lucius will expect me home soon." Narcissa replied. She hugged both Senda and Draco, then left.  
  
Colin Creevey summed up everyone's thoughts "Well that was interesting!"  
  
The group laughed and finished purchasing their supplies.  
  
When the Jedi returned to Hogwarts, Senda distributed power sources for the blades and dismissed the students. She then turned toward the Forbidden Forrest and walked away. 


End file.
